Sewer Speedway
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: |ghost_times = Crash Team Racing: N. Tropy: ??:??.?? Oxide: 1:59.17 Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: N. Tropy: 2:13.70 Oxide: 1:56.18 Emperor Velo XXVII: 1:52:58 |previous = Mystery Caves |next = Coco Park |bg = #00a4ff }}Sewer Speedway (ハイスピード ちかすいどう lit. High Speed Underground Sewer in Japanese) is the fourth race course in Crash Team Racing ''and ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. It is based on the sewer-themed levels in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. It is in the Blue Gem Cup (joining Tiger Temple, Dragon Mines and N. Gin Labs). It's also much longer than other tracks at the early stage of the game. It starts in a little straight zone with a little jump. After this jump, there are two alternative routes, the left side makes the player go down and zigzag. In the right side, there is a speed booster which the player can use to jump right and find the same zone from the left side, or the player can jump left and make a shorter route. This route is the best selection if the player is in Time Trial mode. Then the player enters in the sewer, which is most of the route. It has a big valley in the center, and if the player jumps, a turbo boost can be acquired. About a third of the way through, there is a hole in the wall which, if jumped through, reveals a secret route. The player can use this secret route like a very effective shortcut, because the secret room is filled with a lot of speed boosters. There is a jump after the speed boosters, and after it, the route will be completely circular. In Adventure mode it is in N. Sanity Beach. CTR Tokens *C: At the jump with speed booster, is very high the letter C. If you jump at the left or right part, could be much easier. *T: In the air in the right route at starting of the circuit. The player needs to jump very high to the right in the speed booster found there. After the jump is done, you're going to find the same route than in the left option. *R: At the starting of the sewer, in the high-left circuit, you´ll find the letter R. If you pick the letter you desist to take the shortcut. It´s not easy to see from the sewer. Walkthroughs Sewer Speedway - Trophy Race - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 4)|The trophy race. Sewer Speedway - Platinum Relic - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 45)|The relic race. Sewer Speedway - CTR Challenge - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 26)|The CTR Challenge. Gallery Nf_sewer_speedway_concept.png|Concept art. Giant Crocodile.png CTR SewerSpeedway-171-360.jpg Sewer Speedway.png Auto-draft-94.jpg Sewerspeedwayskins.jpg Trivia *If the player is skilled enough and breaks all the relic crates, negative times can be achieved. This track, along with Papu's Pyramid and Turbo Track, are the only stages in the game where this is possible. fr:Circuit Égouts Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Team Racing Category:N. Sanity Beach (CTR) Category:Sewer Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Places